Skin And Bones
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Nami may not totally like Brook, but she knows she can count on him to always be truthful, especially when he comforts her when a jerk makes a rude comment about her. Tickle story! :)


**Okay, I grew super curious about Brook from One Piece and decided to watch some clips from the show on Youtube and this story was inspired by the video clip of Luffy, Sanji, and Nami first meeting Brook.**

 **Again, my sincerest apologies to all One Piece fans in the fact that I am not able to accept any One Piece requests, but depending on my muse, I may write more One Piece stories as they come to me.**

 **One Piece belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Skin And Bones**

Nami sighed as she walked on the deck of the ship, her mind a bit jumbled from looking at the maps and getting the coordinates Luffy had asked her for. He had noticed she seemed a bit frazzled, but didn't want to offend her by asking if she wasn't feeling well.

Most of the others had gone ashore as the ship was docked for the night and Nami went to the other side of the deck where the calm sea gently moved and the moon was very bright, something that made her smile as she then headed down to her room, thinking about perhaps hitting the hay early.

As she entered and closed the door, something made her alert and she slowed her breathing down to listen better, turning slowly until she heard an almost-quiet footstep right in front of her. Her right leg instantly came up to a high roundhouse kick, but just as it was about to connect, something grabbed her ankle, forcing her to focus on staying balanced on her left leg while trying to pull her leg free.

She then felt her boot and sock being removed, which confused her slightly and distracted her for a moment, which it seemed was all the intruder needed as fingers began wiggling and sliding down her foot. Nami let out a squeak, struggling hard to keep her balance and try to pull free, but then a softness moved against her foot and it felt like a feather. As she continued struggling, she felt the intruder gently tug on her trapped leg, forcing her to hop forward to keep her balance while her foot was still being tickled and she was trying hard to hold in her laughter, but when her left leg hit something hard, she fell down on something soft, recognizing it to be her bed, but as she tried to get her senses back, she was suddenly pinned down and her wrists quickly restrained. Her one bare foot was also restrained before her left leg was caught and she tried to kick, but a tickle on her calf quickly made her kick stop halfway and her boot and sock were quickly pulled off and that leg was restrained too.

The orange-haired girl then heard a match being struck and the candle lit up the darkened room, to which she caught sight of a familiar black afro and a purple cane. "Brook!" Nami shouted, now really annoyed. "You bonehead! You untie me or I'll scream for Luffy!"

"He won't be able to hear you, Nami," Brook said calmly, walking up to her. "There's a soundproof device in this room. The captain won't even think to come to your room."

One thing she knew about Brook was that he never lied. He was sneaky, but you could count on him to tell you the truth. However, she was concerned about what the skeleton had in mind, especially when he came over to her now and sat beside her supine form, a bony hand resting on her stomach. "Why don't you relax?" He suggested. "You're too tense."

She glared at him. "If I wasn't tied down, I'd kick your skull off your shoulders!" She said threateningly, but then felt Brook's hand slip under her shirt. "Don't you dare!"

Brook grinned. "Nami, relax, or I'll play you like I play my violin," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean, you slimy, brainless—AAHHH!"

The skeleton gave her a grin after he had poked her belly button with his finger, stopping her insult as he then slipped both hands under her shirt and his bony fingers began tickling her stomach, which resulted in Nami laughing harder as she began squirming, but the restraints kept her from moving too much, especially when Brook started tickling her hips, gently squeezing them and his fingers gently poking the ticklish skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nami squealed, trying to move her hips away from the skeleton's mischievous fingers, but he was merciless, squeezing gently but rapidly and wiggling his fingers fast into the girl's hips.

"My goodness, Nami, look how ticklish your hips are," Brook said teasingly. "And how they dance under my fingers. So graceful and so ticklish."

In his teasing, she picked up the compliment, actually blushing a bit, feeling him stop the tickle torture for a moment and she took a couple deep breaths, suddenly feeling skeletal fingers gently pinch her cheek. "Laughing makes you even more beautiful and cuter too," the skeleton said, his fingers then sliding down to her neck and making her give a high-pitched yip that turned into giggles when he tickled her neck and then moved to her underarms.

Nami couldn't even concentrate on trying to command Brook to stop tickling her because he was tickling her too much for her to even get her thoughts together. And that was another thing, for a skeleton, the musician was actually a good tickler and she had to admit that he had effectively caught her off guard, which wasn't easy for anyone to do, except maybe Luffy.

More giggles escaped the trapped girl as the bony fingers now tickled her ribs and sides before Brook went back to Nami's bare feet and started tickling right under her toes. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed.

She shrieked before managing to get enough breath to at least try and speak. "BROOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOK! I'M NOT A BABY-HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Of course not, Nami," he said with a smile as he listened to her laughter while he moved to tickle her lower legs and knees. "But you do sound very cute right now." Seeing her blush again, he stopped to let her catch her breath. "How are you feeling?"

She glared at him. "I'm tied up, being tickled by a brainless skeleton, and out of breath. HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING, NUMBSKULL!?" She yelled at him.

"Still stressed," he answered. "Very well, since your stomach and hips are very ticklish, I shall give you an ultimate tickle torture there."

"Brook! You release me this instant!" Nami demanded, pulling hard to get free, but the restraints kept her tied to the bed and Brook gently traced one finger lightly across her stomach, nudging her shirt up just enough to reveal the flat stomach and the top part of her hips. "Brook! You better not…!"

He cut her off again with a poke to her belly button. "What a lovely stomach," he said. "And those beautiful hips. I knew you were graceful, but my goodness, quite shapely too."

She glared at him. "If you think you can sweet talk to me…,"

Once again, he cut her off. "Nami, I mean it," he said. "I'm not just saying so."

Okay, he had her there and his grin told her he knew it too before his fingers took their places on her stomach and restarted the tickle torture. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She couldn't help laughing as the bony fingers effectively tickled her to pieces and when he began tickling her hips again, she squirmed her hardest, laughing hard enough to surely be heard all over the ship, but since Luffy or the others hadn't come in yet, Nami began to believe Brook had soundproofed the room, which she was annoyed at because he wouldn't quit tickling her, but a small part of her was glad because she really didn't want them to know that her tough-girl personality could be tickled out of her. Maybe that was why Brook had soundproofed the room. She'd have to ask him when he wasn't tickling her to insanity.

Squeals poured out of her as the skeleton focused on tickling her hips. "Yes, Nami," he said teasingly. "Let your hips dance under my fingers."

She was really hating his teasing right then, but her squeals became very high-pitched when Brook suddenly pressed his bony face to her stomach and nuzzled it while his fingers stayed on her hips to keep tickling them. This was even worse because Brook's afro was tickling her too and with her two tickle spots under attack, she was rapidly turning into a pile of giggles and laughter.

Brook grinned, not stopping the tickle torture and Nami was laughing too hard to berate him, although that was on her mind for later, provided the skeleton didn't tickle her into complete insanity, since he seemed intent on tickling her crazy. But then, just as tears started to fall down her face, the musician stopped, watching her recover her breath and she looked up at him, trying to glare, but failing, which seemed to amuse him. "Oh, come, Nami," he said, reaching forward to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Even I know when you've reached your limit."

She was still recovering her breath and so didn't speak, but she did tense up a little when both of Brook's hands came to her shoulders and began gently squeezing them, making the tension leave her muscles before he gently tapped the hook of his cane to her shoulder. "I'll release you, if you promise not to kick me," he said.

Really having no energy to kick him if she wanted to, she gave him a small glare. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't when I get my energy back," she said.

Brook undid the restraints and Nami was about to get up when the skeleton gently pushed her shoulders back down, making her stay on the bed. "I heard what he said to you," he said.

She looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened. A guy who had sold her some maps she had needed had asked her out and she had liked him, but when he commented about her being stick thin and had no flesh, she had kicked him hard enough to where he wouldn't be able to stand up straight for a bit and had stormed out. It had happened a day ago and she looked at the skeleton now. "How did you hear about that? I didn't tell anyone," she said.

"I followed you," he said. "Because I knew he'd say that about you. He says that about every girl he meets."

Nami let out a sigh, sitting up now and feeling Brook's hand rest on her shoulder, making her again look up at him and seeing him move his hand to hold it out to her and she took it, letting him help her stand up before he began gently squeezing her forearm. "If you have no flesh, then how come your arm feels soft?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look before feeling him again gently squeeze her shoulders. "Or your shoulders? Or your waist? Or your hips?" He asked, gently squeezing, which resulted in her giggling again as she realized he was pointing out how wrong the guy had been. "It's funny how he had eyes and said that you have no flesh, but I can see you have flesh and I have no eyes."

Nami giggled again at the joke before giving him a serious look, to which he held up a hand. "Why do you think I soundproofed the room?" He asked, knowing exactly what question she had been about to ask him or the warning about telling the crew that she was ticklish.

"Brook…thanks," she said softly, surprising him by awkwardly hugging him. Showing strength that one wouldn't think possible with a skeleton, the tall musician picked her up as if she was a young child and returned the hug, making it easier for her to hug him around his neck.

"Glad to help, Nami," he said as he gently set her back down and took a step back, tipping his hat to her in a gentlemanly way. "The others returned already and I believe I heard the captain heading to his quarters. I better head up and keep Zoro company while he has guard duty."

She smiled at that and nodded. "Good night, Brook," she said.

He gave a half bow. "Rest well, Nami," he said with a smile and headed out. She lay on her bed, thinking.

"Well, he might be a creep sometimes, but like he said, he doesn't lie," she said to herself, closing her eyes and soon hearing a soft melody, recognizing it to be Brook playing his violin to help the crew sleep and she smiled as she fell fast asleep to the lulling tune.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
